Strange Events
by Ayumi-ayu
Summary: I would advise reading the top of the chapter to why this story might be boring


**See this is what happens when you live in a town that offers nothing to do but you have to sit there and listen to screaming and people attacking your house for 2 weeks straight.**

**Heres the problem with that, try doing atleast all your college work for your game and listen to the street scream swear play football, blast music and never give you a hours peace.**

**Yeah, by the end of this fan fic you'll be wondering why its so boring. Personally how im suriving is beyound me, ive already scremed out the window for them to shut the hell up but damn, nothing works (that includes council and police people)...oh wait...there back out! DAMMIT!**

**Please dont yell at me to much, ill write a better one when i get my sanatity back.**

A Zoro x Robin Fanfic

As the blue sky shines Luffy and crew are still on the wide vast sea, with every island that came luffy always wanted to stop at it just to explore.

Days went by as the sea waves hit beneath the going sunny nami was hitting luffy was his recent antics, Sanji was cooking, chopper was in his doctor room talking with Usopp, Franky was below the ship making more plans on what to add next to the going sunny.

Zoro was in the viewing area snoring away while robin was in the bedroom above on the bigger viewport, all she heard was the sound of seagulls and Zoro's insanely loud snoring looking down, she smiled at the unsuspecting Zoro as he slept thinking "he really does sleep too much"

Not even a hitch of problem has happened to the straw hat crew while they have been sailing since there last port they stopped at, but up ahead came a new island which immediately was a must stop at due to luffy's loud moaning "LETS BUY MEAT!" following that came names hand punching him in the back of his head claiming that he was a absolute idiot.

In the end they stopped at the oncoming island, everybody was aloud to get of the ship and look around but in pairs so not to avoid problems if there on there own

Nami claimed luffy because he was an idiot who would probably do something

Usopp got chopper which they where happy about

Franky was paired with sanji

Meaning that robin got Zoro

"Oi lazy ass! "screamed Nami"

Wake the hell up and go round town with robin because I'm not leaving luffy to go cause trouble if you cause trouble ill throw you off the ship while your sleeping and leave you to drown UNDERSTAND!

"God you're a bitch" mumbled Zoro who received a smack over his head.

"Just do it!" yelled Nami who dragged luffy off

"bossy" spoke Zoro

Robin let out a chuckle

"so where we going? Spoke Zoro

"well I would just like to look around really if that's ok "spoke robin

"well its better then what Nami drags you around to do "spoke Zoro

Robin laughed as she could easily expect that reply of every one of the crew

So lets go. Asked Robin

Zoro ended up walking with robin around the island, picking up a few things as they finished robin though about hiking up the small hill to the side of the mountain

"hey, lets walk up there!" spoke robin with curiosity

"UP TTHERE? "looking at the large hill"

"yeah" smile robin causing Zoro to blush slightly he agreed in fear of getting a smack of Nami for not helping robin.

Half way up the mountain eyes followed robin and Zoro from behind, yet looking back there was nothing to be found, they continued to walk to the top yet within minutes of there walk robin was snatched by a black shadow that landed in front of Zoro

"Oi let her go! Yelled Zoro

Before Zoro got a chance to cut this shadow up a strange light from the finger touched robins head

Causing Zoro to pull his swords out and attacked been sent back by an force field the enemy had put up.

Robin passed out due to this strange feeling the light had given her the shadow then started to watch through robins memories while Zoro continued to attack at full force.

Through robins memories everything was a show been replay, it caused her to twitch which angered Zoro more, until the light stopped the shadow let out a violent screech and had dropped robin and faded away leaving robin unconscious on the floor,

Zoro immediately picked her up shouting "Oi wake up!" but to no avail robin did not awake so he picked her up on his back and carried her back to the ship hoping that chopper would know is she was ok.

Zoro started to walk down the path with robin still been held onto his back while the sunset behind them

Zoro continued to rush towards to ship he was in luck Usopp and chopper had returned and both yelled at Zoro seeing him run with her down the road with robins till unconscious

Chopper started to panic stating "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"" But Zoro smacked chopper over the head and yelled "WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO SOMETHING TO HER?"

Robin was took to choppers room and both Usopp and Zoro left to leave chopper to analyze the things Zoro had told them while the many comments on did he do this to her.

Chopper analyzed robin yet to only find out her memories where invaded yet not took but chopper was puzzled to why a person would do that.

Leaving robin for the moment chopper came outside with his analysis and spoke

"she's fine but I'm still unsure why somebody would invade memories and not take them, but she seems to be twitching a slight bit more then normal but this might be normal due to her extend of memories that harmed her in the past, she'll be fine but Zoro take her up to her room ok?

Zoro stood there thinking "first its walk, now its climb the damn ladder with her on my back?! What am I! the damn slave!

But even though Zoro had his argument, Zoro still did as he was told, he carried robin up to her room laying her down on the bed in her room. Since the new going sunny robin got her viewport room because she was older and was decided she needed a little more space due to her books.

"Zoro laid her down and proceeded to walk to the door when he heard a "Mr swordsman" Zoro turned to see robin still asleep but the simple word caused him to blush he walked up to robin who was laying below bend down and gently kissed her lips and silently walked off leaving robin sleeping peacefully in her room.

Zoro was stood outside her room putting his hands over his lips thinking "what the hell did I just do!"


End file.
